Fate
by Kyukubi
Summary: (On hold until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

Main pairing: Namjin

Side pairing: Yoonmin, Taekook,

Rate: T-M

Summary:

Kim Seokjin hanyalah seorang guru taman kanak-kanak

Dan Kim Namjoon adalah leader geng paling berbahaya dan ditakuti se Korea Selatan.

Sangat lucu bagaimana takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Prologue

 _Dia yakin bahwa dia akan mati. Nafasnya mulai tersengal, darah mulai mengucur deras dari luka yang terdapat di perutnya, rasanya sakit, tapi dia sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Dia merasakan jantungnya mulai melemah, matanya nanar menatap langit yang mendung 'Mungkin, inilah akhirnya' dia berkata dalam hatinya. Dia mencoba mengubah posisinya yang bersandar di dinding namun ia tidak berdaya, tenaga nya sudah habis. Dia menutup matanya, sudah pasrah menerima nasib nya._

" _Ya Tuhan!" Lelaki bersurai coklat keabuan itu tiba tiba mendengar suara dari samping nya, dia dengan perlahan melihat kesampingnya, dan dilihat nya seorang lelaki, berambut gelap, menggunakan sweater berwarna pink, dan jeans hitam. Apakah dia malaikat yang siap menjemput nya? Tapi tidak mungkin dia akan dijemput malaikat, mengingat semua hal yang telah dia lakukan selama hidup nya. "Oh ya Tuhan, Tuan? Tuan apa kau bisa mendengarku?"_

 _lelaki itu berlari kearahnya dan dengan perlahan memegang tangannya mengecek detak jantung nya "Detak jantungmu melemah..a-akan ku panggilkan am-" "Ja-jangan, jangan" Dia mencoba untuk mengangkat tangannya, ingin memukul handphone berwarna neon pink yang sekarang ada di tangannya "Ja-jangan pa-pa-panggil rumah sakit" dia berbicara dengan tersengal_

 _Lelaki bersweater pink itu mendelik "Tuan apa kau sudah gila! Kau berdarah! Kau butuh rumah sakit-" "Kubilang jangan!" Lelaki bersurai gelap itu terhentak, untuk orang yang kehabisan banyak darah, suaranya cukup nyaring juga. Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, menutup handphone neon pinknya dan memasukkan nya ke dalam kantong jeans nya "Baiklah" Dia berkata, membawa keresek yang ditinggalnya di tanah saat dia lari menghampirinya._

 _Dia membawa keresek itu dengan tangan satu dan kemudian menghampiri pria berambut pirang itu, mengangkatnya perlahan "Apa yang kau-" "Membawamu ke tempatku, apa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu disini? Tempatku hanya beberapa langkah dari sini, kumohon bertahanlah" Lelaki yang tengah dibopong itu terdiam sesaat, ini sudah jam 1 malam, sudah jarang orang berlalu lalang di jalan ini, jadi tidak ada yang melihat mereka_

" _Namjoon, jangan panggil aku tuan" Pria itu berkata, suara dalam nya semakin dalam menahan sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang. Pria yang disampingnya tersenyum kecil, dengan perlahan dia membawa mereka ke tempatnya "Seokjin, kau bisa memanggil ku Jin"._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mata pria yang bernama Namjoon yang kini tengah terbaring di atas ranjang dan tubuhnya hanya tertutup dengan selimut sutra menatap lekat langit-langit kamarnya, dia tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menatap langit kamarnya yang berwarna beige sambil asik melamun tetapi tangannya di bawah kepalanya mulai sedikit kebas, jadi mungkin sudah lama. Lelaki itu tersadar dari lamunanya saat dia merasakan ada beban di dadanya dan sesuatu yang halus menggelitik dagunya "Kau sedang memikirkan apa hm?" Ujar seseorang yang tengah terbaring di dadanya. Namjon terkekeh, membenamkan tangannya di rambut berwarna pink terang milik nya "Tidak, aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa"

Seokjin, nama pria yang tengah terbaring di dadanya yang telanjang pun merubah posisinya hingga sekarang dia menghadap Namjoon, tangannya tersilang di dada Namjoon "Kau itu tidak pintar berbohong Joon-ah" Namjoon mendesah kecil, tanganya mengelus lembut rambut pink Seokjin "Karena aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu, sayang" Mendengar itu, Seokjin mendengus lucu, senyum simpul terukir di wajahnya yang manis "Gombal" Seokjin memajukan bibir tebal nya "Itu memang benar kok" tangan Namjoon kini berada diatas tangan Seojkin, dia perlahan membawa tangannya ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya lembut

"Aku hanya memikirkan betapa beruntung nya aku dapat bertemu denganmu" Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Seokjin yang merona dari pipi, leher hingga dadanya. Bagaimana dia tahu dadanya juga memerah? Ya karena Seokjin juga juga tidak mengenakan apapun. Tubuhnya juga hanya tertutup dengan selimut sutra, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang menurutnya sangat menggoda. Dia pun dapat melihat 'karya' yang telah dia ukir di tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan jelas. Bisa dibilang dia bangga dengan 'karya'nya itu

Seokjin memukul dadanya pelan, dia mengangkat satu alisnya dengan penuh pertanyaan "Sudah berapa orang yang kau rayu seperti itu?" tanyanya, tidak terbesit nada amarah didalam perkataanya Namjoon tertawa "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Seokjin mendengus kesal "Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur" jawabnya dengan ketus, Namjoon dengan cepat bergerak, merubah posisi mereka, sekarang dia berada diatas Seokjin, kedua tangannya dia tahan disamping nya, posisi yang tidak asing baginya karena mereka berada di posisi yang sama beberapa jam yang lalu "Kim Seokjin" Suara bass Namjoon berubah sangat serious, mendengarnya membuat Seokjin merinding

"Ketika aku mengatakan aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, jangan pernah kau ragukan itu." Namjon berkata seraya menatap manik hazel Seokjin. Seokjin menelan ludahnya, dan menggangguk perlahan "Aku tahu, Joon-ah dan aku juga mencintaimu" Dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Namjoon yang melemah dan mengalungkannya salah satu lengannya di leher Namjoon.

"Kau, kenapa sentimentil sekali hari ini?" Dia bertanya, jarinya di tangan yang bebas menyelusuri dahi hingga hidung Namjoon dan berhenti di bibir tebalnya. Namjoon hanya menggeleng "Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh" Seokjin hanya terdiam. Namjoon bergerak maju, menyatukan bibir mereka dan tidak membuang waktu untuk melumat bibir tebal Seokjin. Seokjin mendesah disela ciuman mereka, tangannya menangkup wajah Namjoon.

Saat mereka melepas ciuman mereka, mereka hanya memandang satu dengan lainnya, dan keduanya tersenyum "Ayo tidur, aku tau kau harus mengajar besok pagi-pagi" Namjoon merebahkan dirinya dikasur menghadap kekasihnya, dan Seokjin menyelinap di dalam pelukan Namjoon, Seokjin tersenyum didada Namjoon, dan dia dapat merasakannya, hal itu membuat hatinya berdegup kencang "Kau yakin tidak ingin mengubah warna rambutmu?" Namjoon bertanya, walaupun dia suka dengan warna rambutnya, tetapi warnanya sangat mencolok, membuat nya mudah untuk dilihat di keramaian, dan membuatnya terlihat sebagai target yang mudah Seokjin menggeleng "Anak-anak sangat suka rambutku ini, aku tak tega untuk menggantinya" Namjoon mendengus "Mereka anak kecil Seokjin, mereka akan melupakannya keeseokan harinya, aku yakin itu" Dia hanya mendapat dengungan sebagai jawaban "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Namjoon."

Namjoon hanya mendesah panjang, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu karena dia pasti akan kalah pada akhirnya, dan dia juga terlalu lelah untuk berdebat, mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu dipagi hari.

Kim Seokjin hanyalah seorang guru taman kanak-kanak

Dan Kim Namjoon adalah leader geng paling berbahaya dan ditakuti se Korea Selatan.

Sangat lucu bagaimana takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua.

* * *

Hallo hallo! Kyukubi disini! Mungkin banyak yang ga tau kan saya siapa? Ya iya orang author masih baru disini ehehe, dan ini bisa dibilang ff pertama aku disini, jadi kalo masih ambeuregul (?) mohon maaf ya

Sebenernya ff ini terinspirasi dari Blood, Sweat and Tears nya BTS, entah kenapa dari itu aku bisa nulis ini.

And please leave a review, kritik dan saran sangat sangat diterima :D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **Beginning**

Main pairing: Namjin

Side pairing: Yoonmin, Taekook,

Rate: T-M

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang datang dari jendela kamarnya membuatnya berdecak kesal, terlalu terang. Dia mencoba untuk menarik seseorang yang seharusnya berada di atas ranjang bersamanya namun ternyata orang itu tidak ada, tangannya hanya menggapai angin belaka. Namjoon mendengus kesal, ah, tentu saja Seokjin sudah terbangun duluan, dia harus berada di sekolah pagi-pagi.

Entah bagaimana cara Seokjin dapat bertahan, bangun setiap pagi dan belum harus mendengarkan anak-anak kecil berteriak di telinganya, dia ingat Seokjin hanya tertawa ketika Namjoon menanyakannya ("Karena aku sudah terbiasa Namjoon, kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa menghadapimu?" "Hey!").

Namjoon dengan malas bangkit dari ranjang nya, mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan berjalan keluar kamar, langkah nya terseok-seok karena dia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Dia mendengar ada suara dating dari dapur dan hidungnya pun mencium wangi masakan, dia tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Seokjin sedang menyiapkan sarapan, dia mengenakan celana jeans dan cardigan biru muda. Menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak tidak mengharuskannya memakai pakaian formal, dan dia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu karena dia tidak harus bangun awal setiap hari hanya untuk memilih pakaian.

Dia tengah memindahkan omelette keatas piring saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Seokjin mendengking kaget, karena Teflon yang dia pegang hampir terlepas "Namjoon!" dia menaruh teflonnya di tempat cucian sebelum memutar dirinya untuk menghadap ke lelaki dibelakangnya "Jangan mengagetkanku" Seokjin menusuk dada Namjoon dengan jari nya, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh "Maaf sayang, aku tidak bermaksud" Seokjin memutar bola matanya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum

"Good morning" Seokjin berujar, menarik baju Namjoon untuk mendekatkan mereka. Dia mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir tebalnya "Good morning" Namjoon membalasnya, tangannya memeluk pinggang Seokjin "Morning breath" Seokjin berpura-pura memasang tampang jijik. Namjoon memajukan bibirnya, dan menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak yang sedang merajuk "Hyunnnggggggg I don't have a morning breath!"

Seokjin tertawa, mencium bibirnya sekali lagi "Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda babe, sekarang, sarapanlah, kemudian mandi, Yoongi menelfonku karena kau tidak mengangkat telfonmu, katanya kau ada meeting dengannya" Namjoon mendelik, kemudian mengerang "Aku hampir lupa, untung saja kau memberitahuku" Seokjin hanya menggeleng "Untung saja Yoongi tidak tahu kau lupa, jika dia tau, mungkin kau sudah habis sekarang" Seokjin melihat jam di dinding dapur, hampir jam 8, dia harus segera ke sekolah "Baiklah, aku akan berangkat" Seokjin mencium pipi kekasihnya "Be careful, okay?" Seokjin berkata lirih di pipi Namjoon, Namjoon mengangguk "Always, kau tidak sarapan?" Seokjin tersenyum kecil "Aku sudah duluan, maafkan aku, aku harus datang awal ke sekolah hari ini, ada persiapan pertemuan orang tua" ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Namjoon dan memberikan kekasihnya satu kecupan singkat sebelum berjalan keluar dari apartemen mewah nya,

* * *

Sudah hampir satu tahun Namjoon dan Seokjin tinggal bersama, hampir dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Ingatan bagaimana Seokjin bertemu dengan Namjoon masih membekas di otaknya. Dia masih ingat bagaimana ia menemukan Namjoon tergeletak tidak berdaya dekat apartemen nya, darah mengucur deras dari perutnya, wajahnya pucat.

Dia ingat bagaimana dia tidak bisa berhenti bergetar saat melihat luka sayat di perutnya, dan yang lebih gila Namjoon meminta nya menjahitnya dengan benang gigi, ya benang gigi! Karena dia menolak untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Hingga sekarang lukanya masih membekas di perut Namjoon dan dia terkadang suka memegangnya.

Butuh beberapa bulan untuk Namjoon akhirnya mengakatan apa sebenarnya pekerjaannya. Kim Namjoon adalah leader dari geng terkuat di Korea Selatan, kerajaannya ia bangun semenjak dia remaja, dia adalah pemasok senjata api illegal terbesar di Korea Selatan yang bisa dia jual bebas dan dia memiliki banyak club, kasino dan hotel yang berserakan di Korea, sangat berguna untuk menutupi kedoknya, bahkan anggota militer Korea Selatan pun pernah membeli darinya, itulah mengapa dia dapat dengan bebas bergerak di industry ini.

Sedangkan Seokjin? Tidak ada yang menarik dari Seokjin, dia hanya seorang guru taman kanak-kanak, ya dia hanya seorang guru TK. Dia memilih untuk menjadi guru TK karena dia suka dengan anak-anak, tingkah mereka yang lucu dan menggemaskan walaupun kadang mereka juga tak jarang membuat Seokjin kesal tetapi dia suka berbaur dengan anak anak, lagipula mengajar anak-anak membuatnya mudah melupakan

Seokjin tiba di sekolah tempat ia bekerja dengan mobil tua miliknya. Walaupun Namjoon sudah berkali-kali menawarkan untuk membelikan mobil baru untuknya dia menolak, mobil ini memiliki banyak kenangan akan jerih payahnya dia tidak mungkin tega untuk menjualnya ataupun menggantikannya. Dia memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran staff dan melenggang ke dalam sekolah.

"Pagi hyung!" Jimin yang pertama kali menyapanya saat ia memasuki teacher lounge "Pagi!" Seokjin tersenyum padanya. Jimin mengenakan sweater berwarna abu-abu yang sama dengan rambutnya, dan celana jeans serta sepatu sneakers. Bila dipikir dia tidak seperti seorang guru TK, karena pakaiannya terlewat kasual. Namun peraturan TK ini tidak mengharuskan anak dan gurunya mengenakan seragam ataupun pakaian formal, karena anak-anak akan lebih senang belajar di atmosfir yang rileks.

"Apa kau siap untuk pertemuan orang tua nanti?" Jimin berjalan kearah mejanya, Seokjin mendesah "Jujur saja, aku tidak siap, karena pasti akan ada orang tua yang berkelahi lagi seperti pertemuan yang lalu" Jimin tertawa, membuat matanya berubah menjadi bentuk bulan sabit "Tapi itu sangat lucu hyung! Seperti menonton drama, live lagi" Seokjin hanya melirik nya memberikan sentilan di dahi Jimin, membuat lelaki berambut abu-abu itu mendengking dan menutup dahinya, Seokjin tersenyum puas dan tertawa saat Jimin melihatnya seperti dia baru saja menendang kucing nya "Hyung!" Seokjin masih tertawa "Sudah sana, sebentar lagi anak-anak akan datang dan hari ini tugasmu menyambut mereka" Jimin mendengus kesal dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Seokjin sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari teacher lounge. Seokjin menggeleng dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengajar.

* * *

"Ini laporan penjualan kita beberapa bulan ini" Seorang pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam melemparkan map merah yang berisikan data penjualan senjata diatas meja. Namjoon mengambilnya, mengangguk puas saat melihat isinya "Hm, ternyata militer pun membeli senjata illegal" Yoongi atau yang kerap dipanggil Suga, nama aliasnya mengangkat ujung bibirnya "Tak ada yang benar-benar bersih di dunia ini, Man" Yoongi duduk didepannya, mereka berada di ruang meeting Bangtan Corp, perusahaan Namjoon yang dia gunakan sebaga kedok untuk menutupi usaha illegalnya, koneksi yang dia miliki begitu banyak sehingga tak perlu repot untuknya membuat ijin palsu.

Mereka membicarakan mengenai strategi yang akan digunakan berikutnya untuk mendapat supplier yang lebih baik "Bagaimana kabar mu dan Seokjin?" Yoongi tiba tiba berujar, membuat Namjoon mengangkat pandangannya dari laporan itu "Kami baik-baik saja, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Yongi menggeleng dengan cepat "Tidak-tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja" Namjoon terus menatapnya, dia terlihat tidak yakin. Yoongi tetap terdiam. Namjoon mendesah "Tidak biasanya kau ingin tahu urusan pribadi orang, hyung" Yoongi mendengus dan menggendikkan bahunya "Kau bukan sembarang 'orang', Man kau adalah temanku" Yoongi menatapnya

"Hoseok bilang bahwa barang nya sudah siap di dermaga, akan dikirimkan nanti malam. semuanya berjalan lancar hingga sekarang, bisa dipastikan bahwa senjatanya akan tiba besok" dia berbicara seolah ingin mengganti topic, tetapi Namjoon hanya mengangguk "Baiklah, dan dengan klub malam yang di Gangnam?" "Taehyung yang mengurusnya" Namjoon tersenyum puas "Good, nanti malam aku akan melihat keadaan disana" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya "Apa Seokjin tidak akan membunuhmu?" Namjoon tertawa "Maka dari itu, aku akan mengajaknya agar di tidak membunuhku" Yoongi memutar bola matanya "Kau benar-benar dibuat mabuk kepayang olehnya" Namjoon tersenyum kecil, melempar map merah itu kembali ke Yoongi "Ya, memang benar, aku benar-benar dibuat mabuk kepayang olehnya" Yoongi menatap leder geng mereka itu dengan wajah terheran-heran, dia diam sejenak, kemudian dia berdehem "Namjoon" suaranya berubah serius, Tubuh Namjoon menegang mendengar perubahan di suaranya

"Ya, hyung?" dia bertanya, mencoba untuk tenang "Apa kau pikir, Seokjin tidak aneh?" mendengar itu pandangan Namjoon berubah menjadi keras "Apa maksudmu hyung?" dia berkata seperti menahan amarah "Maksudku Namjoon" Yoongi meletakkan sikunya diatas meja, tangannya terlipat diatas meja "Dia sangat tenang mengingat pekerjaanmu adalah leader geng yang melakukan perbuatan illegal, seperti….seperti dia-" "Maksudmu Seokjin adalah suruhan orang yang dikirim untuk membunuhku?"

Yoongi memuta bola matanya "Aku tidak bisa berkata itu tidak benar, tapi yang jelas seperti dia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, seperti dia pernah terlibat di dunia bawah sebelumnya" mendengar itu Namjoon terdiam dan kemudian dia tertawa dengan agak keras membuat Yoongi terhenyak di kursinya "Yoongi hyung, Seokjin adalah guru TK, bagaimana mungkin guru TK seperti dia pernah terlibat di dunia bawah? Lagipula Seokjin sudah berkata dia tidak peduli" Yoongi mendengus "Terserah apa katamu, aku hanya khawatir kau tahu itu" Namjoon mengangguk "Aku tahu, dan aku hargai itu, hyung. Kabari semuanya nanti kita adakan pertemuan di club" Namjoon memerintah seraya berdiri dari kursi nya untuk keluar dari ruang meetingnya, Yoongi hanya mengangguk "Baik boss, sampai bertemu lagi nanti"

Namjoon tersenyum, namun dalam hati dia masih memikirkan perkataan Yoongi.

* * *

Jadi sebenernya Seokjin ini beneran Cuma guru TK bukan sih? Dan apakah Namjoon akan meragukan Seokjin? Stay tune buat chapter berikutnya ya!

Hallo! Kyukubi disini! Wah cepet banget yak update nya? Hahaha ya soalnya memang udah ada draft buat chapter 2, jadi ya selesain aja sekalian hehehehe, dan terimakasih buat semua yang udah review! I'm so happy it got a positive review, tapi entah kenapa aku ga bisa liat review nya disini, ._. dan maaf banget apabila ada kesalahan, kegajean, typos is all mine and don't don't forget to review! Kritik dan saran sangat sangat diterima ^^ also, please don't hesitate to ask!

Review:

Esazame: Belum kok :D ini series, dan terimakasih! Hope you like it!

Hanami96 : Yang italic flashback (Maaf lupa ngasih note ), jadi dia lama ketemu sebelum akhirnya tinggal bareng ^^

NowMe: Belum kok ehehehehe masih baru prologue , thank you so much!

kim joungwook: Omo! I read your fics just yesterday! Hahaha, I love them, and thank you so much, it means a lot for me!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Main pairing: Namjin

Side pairing: Yoonmin, Taekook,

Rate: T-M

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyosang" lelaki yang tengah duduk di meja itu melihat ke atas tersenyum saat dia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya "Ah, Hansol" lelaki bernama Hansol itu menyodorkan amplop manila berwarna coklat "Ini, hasil yang kau minta kemarin" Hyosang menerima amplop itu dan membuka perlahan. Didalam amplop itu terdapat banyak foto, setiap foto diambil dari angle yang berbeda "Kerja bagus Hansol, kau bisa pergi" Hansol tak berkata apa-apa dia langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. Hyosang menatap lekat lelaki yang ada di foto tersebut, rambutnya yang pink mencolok ditengah lautan manusia dan senyumnya masih seperti yang dia ingat "Kau mengubah warna rambut mu eh? Tapi kau masih semanis yang kuingat dulu" lelaki itu tersenyum, memasukkan fotonya kembali ke amplop tersebut "Aku rasa aku akan menemuinya" Hyosang menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi yang bisa dibilang sudah reot, dia mengambil lagi kertas berisi identitas dari lelaki yang digambar itu, kemudian tertawa saat membaca nya "Guru taman kanak-kanak? Oh ini sangat lucu"

Seokjin memijat pelipis nya, seperti yang sudah dia duga pertemuan orang tua yang berjalan sore itu diakhiri dengan orang tua murid yang berkelahi karena mereka saling membanggakan anak mereka masing-masing, orang tua lain yang tidak terima anaknya direndahkan pun tidak ingin kalah dan berakhir pada du mulut. Mereka masih anak kecil demi Tuhan, dan apakah perlu diadakan pertemuan orang tua untuk taman kanak-kanak? Dia cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barang nya, dia ingin segera pulang saja "Jin oppa?" ia mendegar suara dari sampingnya dan mendapati Seohyun, salah satu kolega nya, sedang berdiri disampingnya "Ah iya Seohyun?" Seohyun tersenyum padanya "Jimin-ah menitipkan ini padamu" Seohyun menyodorkan sebatang coklat padanya "Katanya kau terlihat sangat membutuhkannya saat ini setelah keluar dari pertemuan orang tua tadi" Seohyun terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya "Apa memang semenyeramkan itu oppa?"

Seokjin mendesah "Jangan tanyakan itu Seohyun, dan terimakasih, lalu dimana Jimin?" Seokjin mengambil coklat itu, dia memang sedikit butuh. Seohyun menggendikkan bahunya "Katanya dia terburu-buru ada urusan mendadak" Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya "Ah, baiklah, terimakasih Seohyun-ah" Seohyun mengangguk "Sama-sama oppa!" Seohyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Seokjin. Seokjin pun membereskan barang terakhirnya, Seokjin mengambil handphone nya dan mendapati ada pesan dari Namjoon, dia membukanya dan tersenyum membacanya sebelum berpamitan dengan guru-guru lainnya dan meninggalkan sekolahnya. Saat keluar dia melihat ada seorang pria tengah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah, dia mengenakkan pakaian rapi, kepalanya menunduk, tetapi dia terlihat familiar "Apakah dia orang tua murid? Tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya…" Seokjin menggumam, dia mendekat mencoba untuk melihat wajah pria itu dengan baik, ketika dia melihat kearahnya, Jantung Seokjin serasa ingin lepas, keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipis nya "Ah, halo Kim Seokjin" lelaki berambut coklat muda itu tersenyum kearah nya dan berjalan mendekat "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Seokjin mundur beberapa langkah "Jin Hyosang"

Seokjin mengucap namanya seakan nama itu adalah umpatan, lelaki bernama Hyosang itu tertawa "Ah! Kau masih ingat namaku rupanya" Hyosang mengangguk puas "Tenang aku kemari hanya ingin melihat mu" "Oh? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin melihat mu, kita sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi, Hyosang" Seokjin mengeram. Dia berjalan cepat menuju gerbang, berharap dia bisa berlari melewati Hyosang, namun dia kalah cepat, Tangan Hyosang memegang tangannya, menahannya untuk pergi "Kudengar sekarang kau memiliki kekasih baru" kata yang terucap dari mulut Hyosang membuat nya membeku "Aku pikir aku sudah bilang bahwa kau itu mi-" "Aku bukan barang Hyosang!" Seokjin menghentakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan tangannya "Dengar, sekali lagi kau berani menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku aku tak akan segan menghajarmu!" Seokjin menatap mata lelaki itu "Kulihat kau baik-baik saja, bagus kalo begitu, tapi aku ada urusan, jadi selamat tinggal" Seokjin dengan cepat berjalan menuju mobilnya berharap Hyosang tidak mengikutinya, dan benar, dia menoleh dan melihat Hyosang terpaku ditempatnya "Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali Jin, kau tunggu saja!" Hyosang berteriak dengan senyum penuh makna. Seokjin begidik ngeri saat mendengarkannya, Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

* * *

Seokjin membuka pintu apartemennya dan Namjoon dan menguncinya kembali "Joon-ah?" dia memanggil, namun tidak ada jawaban, apa Namjoon belum kembali? Mungkin dia masih ada urusan. Lalu dia teringat, dia belum mengecek handphonenya seharian. Dia mengambil handphone nya dan melihat ada pesan dari Namjoon 'Hai sayang, maaf mungkin aku akan terlambat pulang hari ini, Aku harap pertemuan orang tua nya berjalan lancar dan harimu menyenangkan! Fighting Seokjinnie! 3' Seokjin tersenyum dan membalas pesan tersebut 'Wae? Jangan terlalu lama, kau tahu aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu , kau juga babe, hati-hati ok?'

Seokjin mendesah, ia menaruh tas dan handphonenya di meja, dia sangat butuh mandi air hangat, pikiran dan tubuhnya mulai lelah. Seokjin melepaskan pakaiannya, membuangnya sembarangan di lantai yang berkarpet itu sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia menyalakan air untuk mengisi bathtub dan ketika dirasa airnya sudah hangat Seokjin membenamkan dirinya didalam bathub, membuatnya mendesah panjang. dia menyenderkan kepalanya di ujung bathtub dan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran yang membuat pundaknya berat.

Jin Hyosang, kenapa dia harus kembali di kehidupannya? Kenapa dia harus tiba-tiba muncul? Dia sudah berhasil hidup selama tiga tahun tanpa memikirkan pria keparat itu tetapi kenapa dia harus dating kembali? Jin Hyosang, lelaki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan lelaki yang membuatnya hancur.

Dia bertemu Hyosang saat dia berada di bar. Waktu itu dia hanyalah pekerja café, dan dia tinggal bersama dengan sahabatnya Ken, pergi minum untuk menghilangkan jenuhnya sejenak, dan disitulah dimana dia bertemu dengannya. Mereka bertukar nomor dan saling berkomunikasi, hingga Hyosang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Seokjin sangat menyukai Hyosang, dia sangat baik padanya dan selalu menanyakan keadaanya, menjemputnya seusai kerja, gesture-gesture kecil itu membuat dia makin menyukai Hyosang.

Di hari ke dua mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Hyosang mengajak nya ke suatu tempat, tentu saja dia menurut ajakan kekasihnya itu. Ternyata tempat yang dimaksud Hyosang adalah tempat persembunyian gengnya, dimana gengnya menyimpan puluhan kilogram obat terlarang dan senjata tajam yang dia jual belikan, Awalnya Seokjin terkejut mengetahui apa yang kekasihnya lakukan untuk hidup, tetapi dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya dan dia tidak memperdulikan apa yang dia lakukan 'Love makes you blind' itulah yang banyak orang katakana, setelah sebulan menjalin hubungan, Hyosang memintanya untuk tinggal bersama, tentu saja Seokjin setuju. Meninggalkan Ken sendirian.

Bisa dibilang Hyosang sangat possesif, dia selalu menanyakan Seokjin dimana dia berada dan dengan siapa dan dia harus mengabari Hyosang kemana dia akan pergi, awalnya dia menganggap itu lucu dan manis karena Hyosang sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Hingga suatu hari Ken mengajak Seokjin pergi untuk mencari kado untuk kekasihnya, karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dia tidak mengabari Hyosang mengenai itu dan Hyosang mengetahui mereka pergi bersama, keesokan harinya dia mendapati kabar Ken berada dirumah sakit dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Seokjin tentu panic bukan main, ketika dia menjenguk Ken, Ken justru memintanya pulang dengan wajah penuh ketakutan, bahkan dia memintanya untuk tidak menemuinya lagi karena kekasihnya gila dan dia tak ingin mati. Hati Seokjin hancur mendengarnya, karena dia tidak percaya bahwa Hyosang melakukan ini pada sahabatnya.

Seokjin tentu saja marah besar pada Hyosang yang melakukan hal segila itu pada Ken, namun Seokjin yang pada saat itu tegila-gila pada Hyosang memaafkannya begitu saja saja Hyosang mengakatan bahwa dia melakukan itu karena dia tak ingin orang lain memilikinya walaupun sudah berkali kali Seokjin mengakatakan bahwa dia hanyalah sahabatnya, oh betapa bodohnya Seokjin.

Semenjak itulah Hyosang menjadi semakin posesif, dia bahkan tidak membolehkan Seokjin pergi dengan siapapun tanpa sepengetahuannya, dia terkadang tidak memperbolehkan Seokjin pergi bahkan dengan teman kerjanya sendiri, Seokjin semakin tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Hyosang, dia meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan dia akan senang hati keluar dari tempat Hyosang, tetapi Hyosang menolak dan mencoba kembali meminta maaf, namun Seokjin tetap menolak

Dan disitulah dimana dia mulai mengetahui bagaimana Hyosang yang sebenarnya. Dia memukulnya, hingga Seokjin terjatuh di lantai, dia merasakan darah mengucur dari hidungnya. Mata Seokjin terbelalak, ternyata Hyosang belum selesai, dia menghantamkan kepala Seokjin kelantai membuat nya hampir mengalami gagar otak "Kau adalah milikku Seokjin! Jangan berani kau berbuat macam-macam!" kata-kata itu masih terngiang di kepala Seokjin. Hyosang pun menyeret Seokjin ke kamar mereka, Seokjin meronta namun tidak digubris oleh Hyosang yang sudah melemparkannya ke kasur, Tubuhnya gemetar, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Hyosang tidak mungkin akan melakukan itu, namun apa yang dia takutkan terjadi, Hyosang sudah merobek atasan yang dia pakai, tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Seokjin yang memohon untuk melepaskannya, dia berada dikungkungan Hyosang, membuatnya makin tak berdaya.

Die mencoba untuk melepaskan diri namun Hyosang lebih kuat, dia melirik ke samping dan melihat lampu di meja nakas, dengan cepat, dia mengambil lampu itu dengan tangannya yang bebas dan memukulkannya ke kepala Hyosang dengan keras, membuat pria itu pingsan seketika. Tanpa pikir panjang Seokjin melarikan diri dengan mengambil pakaian yang berhasil dia selamatkan didalam tasnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Dia tidak memiliki apapun, hanya dompet dan handphonenya, dia masih memiliki beberapa won di dompetnya cukup untuk membeli tiket keluar kota entah mengapa dia memilih Seoul sebagai tempat pelarian, dia bisa kembali kerumah hanya saja dia sudah tidak ingin merepotkan ayahnya, dan biaya hidup di Seoul juga tidak murah. dia masih memiliki beberapa won di dompetnya masih bisa untuk menyewa motel beberapa hari hingga dia menemukan pekerjaan.

Saat itu Seokjin tengah berjalan mencari pekerjaan, namun nihil karena tidak ada satu tempatpun yang sedang mencari pegawai, Seokjin duduk di bangku taman dengan tampang nya yang sudah lusuh menatap Koran dengan lowongan kerja namun sudah ditempati semua. Dia membaca-baca kembali, matanya kemudian melihat masih ada lowongan yang belum dia lingkari, guru taman kanak-kanak. Seokjin diam sejenak, tidak pernah terpikir di benaknya untuk menjadi seorang guru taman kanak-kanak, walaupun dia juga menyukai anak-anak, tapi tidak pernah terbesit dibenaknya sama sekali. Namun saat ini dia sangat membutuhkannya.

Seokjin tengah berdiri didepan gerbang taman kanak-kanak itu, berfikir keras apakah dia harus masuk dan melamar untuk menjadi guru. Dia terdiam sejenak, dia memakai pakaian seadanya karena dia tidak sempat memakai pakaian rapi, rambutnya juga telah lusuh, dia tidak mungkin masuk dengan keadaan seperti ini, dia berbalik, mengurungkan niatnya untuk melamar. Dia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya, dia mengucapkan maaf pelan dan melihat ada seorang lelaki muda, bersurai coklat mengenakkan baju lengan panjang hijau muda dan celana jeans serta sneakers,

lelaki itu menatapnya "Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Apakah anda orang tua murid?" lelaki itu bertanya, Seokjin menggeleng cepat "Oh bukan-" "Lalu? Apa kau ingin menculik anak-anak ya?!-" "Yah!" Seokjin membentaknya "Aku hanya ingin melamar sebagai guru, kau pikir aku pedofil?!" lelaki itu terdiam wajahnya berubah menjadi sumringah "Oh! Ingin mengisi posisi Minah? Kalau begitu ayo masuk! Oh namaku Jimin" Jimin menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, Seokjin menerima nya "Seokjin" Jimin tersenyum kembali "Ayo akan kuantar ke kantor kepala sekolah!" "Tapi pakaianku-" "Ah tidak masalah, tidak ada ketentuan untuk pakaian di TK ini baik guru atapun murid, ayo!" Jimin menarik nya masuk kedalam, Seokjin hanya terdiam, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

* * *

Seokjin merasakan ada seseuatu membelai pipinya, matanya perlahan terbuka, cahaya remang kamar mandi perlahan masuk ke retinanya, dia mencoba focus melihat sosok yang didepanya, dahinya mengkerut "Namjoon?" Seokjin menegakkan badannya, sekarang dia sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas "Hai, kau sudah bangun? Kau tahu berlama-lama berendam tidak baik" Namjoon hanya terkekeh "Airnya bahkan sudah hampir dingin, keluarlah sayang, nanti kau sakit dan kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan memasak untukku?" Namjoon menopangkan dagunya di pinggir bathtub bibirnya dia majukan, Seokjin memukul tangannya, mereka sekarang berhadap-hadapan, tangan Seokjin berada diatas tangan Namjoon "Jadi aku hanya sebagai juru masak pribadimu?" Namjoon tertawa "Ayolah, akan kuambilkan handuk"

Namjoon menyingkirkan rambut pink yang tertempel di dahi Seokjin yang basah, Seokjin hanya mengangguk "Bukankah kau pulang terlambat?" Seokjin bertanya mengambil handuk dari tangan Namjoon, mengeringkan badanya sebelum membelit pinggang nya dengan handuk itu sebelum mengosongkan bathtub "Awalnya, tapi ternyata sudah dapat diselesaikan, jadi aku pulang" Namjoon melepaskan jaket jas nya dan melemparkannya di ranjang, padahal dia tahu jas itu berharga jutaan "Yah Namjoon, jangan melemparkannya seperti itu" Seokjin mendengus kesal, mengambil jaket tersebut, melipatnya dengan rapi sebelum memasukkannya ke keranjang, Namjoon hanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, kemudian melipat tangannya di dadanya "Apa?" Seokjin bertanya, mengangkat satu alisnya "Kau ini seperti ibu rumah tangga saja, selalu cerewet"

Seokjin mendelik mendengarnya "Apa? Kau bilang aku cerewet?" Seokjin masih mengenakkan handuk dia melempar handuk yang digunakkan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ke Namjoon "Kalau begitu cari saja yang lain yang tidak cerewet, hmm!" Namjon tertawa keras "Kau marah dikatai cerewet tetapi tidak marah dikatai seperti ibu rumah tangga?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon, mulutnya bergerak ingin menjawab tetapi dia tidak bisa menjawab "Ah-kau!- ish! Terserah" Namjoon mendekat, memeluk pinggang Seokjin yang telanjang "Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu" kekasihnya membisikkan itu di telinganya, dan setiap saat hal itu masih membuatnya merinding.

"Nanti malam pembukaan klub baruku di Gangnam, kau ingin melihatnya?" Namjoon bertanya, tangannya melepaskan handuk Seokjin yang jatuh ke lantai, ini bukan pertama kali Namjoon mengajak Seokjin ke pembukaan klub ataupun hotelnya, dia merasa dirinya seperti gadis-gadis pemanis yang berada di film saat Namjoon mengajaknya, berkeliling mengenalkannya pada rekan-rekannya, Seokjin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Namjoon lalu mengangguk pelan "Mhhm, tentu, kalau begitu bukankah aku harus bersiap?" Namjoon menyeringai "Kita masih ada waktu Seokjin" Namjoon mengecup leher Seokjin, membuat Seokjin mendesah, tangan besar Namjoon kini berada di bokong Seokjin, meremasnya lembut "Dan mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu sebentar, hm?" Seokjin mendengking saat Namjoon mengangkatnya dan menjatuhkannya dikasur dengan lembut, sebelum menyerang bibir tebalnya. Mungkin dia bisa bersiap dengan cepat nanti.

* * *

Sedikit flashback untuk Seokjin, dan ternyata! Dun dun dun

Hallo! Kyukubi here! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maaf sebelumnya, something unexpected come up jadi telat deh updatenya. Awalnya sih mau target update seminggu sekali jadi mohon maaf apabila telat terus yah *Derita mahasiswa akhir T.T* dan terimakasih banget buat yang udah review! Sebelumnya memang FF net ngeglitch jadi gabisa liat komen dan email pun ga ada Cuma buat sekarang sih udah bisa, jadi mohon maaf buat yang kemaren belum disebut, dan mohon maaf juga apabila kata-katanya berantakan dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan mungkin acak-acakan juga typo, and once again, kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima! Thank you for all of you who've been reading this fic 3

.

.

.

.

hanashiro kim: Taaadaaaaaaa akhirnya update hahahahaha

esazame: Thank you darl 3

semokookie: Bikin adem ga ya? :v hahahaha next chaapppp yaaaa, Thank youuuuu

noersa: Ini udah panjangan kan? :') hahahah

dewiaisyah: Salam kenal jugaaaaa, thank youuuuu :DD

Jiminibabo: Baru Seokjin dulu yah :') untuk chap berikutnya Namjoon! 3

cluekey6800: Maaffff sebelumnya Ff net kemarin ngeglitch jadi gabisa liat review, jadi waktu dibuka no review found :( and thank you for the reviews, 3 glad you like it! Dan mungkin? Bisa jadi (?) hahaha gak kok saya ga sekejem itu *spoiler*

CathleyaDRsa: Bakalan lanjut kok ehehehehehe stay tune for the next chap yaaaa, thank youuuuu


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Main pairing: Namjin

Side pairing: Yoonmin, Taekook,

Rate: T-M

Typos is all mine, ketidakjelasan is also mine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bisa dikatakan Namjoon bukanlah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil ketika dia masih 18 Tahun dan Paman dan Bibinya pun tidak mau merawatnya karena mereka sendiri masih memiliki 4 anak yang harus diurus, Namjoon merasa kesal karena saat orang tuanya masih hidup, mereka telah dibantu oleh orang tuanya namun inikah balasan yang mereka berikan? Karena itu dia terpaksa tinggal di rumah yatim piatu, namun hidup dirumah tersebut adalah mimpi buruk, anak-anak hanya diberi makan sekali sehari dan mereka harus menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh induk semang mereka apabila tidak mereka akan dihukum, disanalah dia bertemu dengan Min Yoongi, anak lelaki yang setahun lebih tua darinya.

Mereka menjadi dekat karena mereka sering membangkang induk semang mereka dan mendapat hukuman. Yoongi, seperti Namjoon, sudah muak tinggal dirumah itu selama 2 tahun. Namjoon begidik ngeri, 2 tahun? Baru beberapa hari saja Namjoon sudah tidak tahan, bagaimana dia bisa bertahan 2 tahun? Apakah itukah alasannya Yoongi sangat kurus dan kulitnya terlampau pucat? Apa dia juga tidak boleh keluar?Mereka pun sepakat untuk melarikan diri bersama dari tempat itu di malam hari, mencari tempat baru dimanapun asal tidak di rumah tersebut.

Mereka pun melarikan diri, membawa beberapa persediaan makanan seperti beberapa roti yang ternyata melimpah di dapur rumah yatim piatu itu dan beberapa selimut. Dan disanalah mereka mulai hidup dijalan

Mereka sedang menyusuri jalan pada malam hari ketika mereka terlepas dari rumah yatim piatu tersebut, Dia melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya, tubuhnya sedikit gendut dan dia memakai kacamata tebal. rambutnya sudah hampir putih namun dia memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi dan mewah. Jas nya terlihat mahal dan dia melihat kantong belakangnya yang tebal menandakan dompetnya penuh terisi uang di sampingnya berdiri dua orang menggunakan jas hitam pekat, mereka terlihat menakutkan, apakah dia orang penting?. Yoongi menyikutnya dari samping "Hey, dia kelihatannya orang penting" Yoongi berujar, Namjoon mengangguk "Kau pikir dia memiliki banyak uang?" Yoongi bertanya lagi dan Namjoon mengangguk, dia dan Yoongi ternyata sepemikiran "Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil sedikit uangnya dia tak akan tahu kan?" Namjoon mengangguk kembali sebelum berhenti "Apa? Mengambil uangnya sedikit? Apa maksudmu Hyung?" Yoongi mendengus "Dia pasti punya banyak uang Namjoon-ah, jika kita mengambil uang di dompetnya 'it wont hurt him, right?" Yoongi menyeringai, Namjoon menggeleng cepat.

"Hyung kau gila, kita bisa terkena masalah-" "Ayolah Namjoon, pikirkan apa yang bisa kita beli dengan uang itu nanti, kita bisa makan, dan untung-untung mungkin kita bisa menyewa tempat untuk menginap!" Yoongi menepuk pundaknya. Namjoon memikirkannya sejenak "Kau dorong aku dengan keras hingga mereka terhuyung, setelah itu akan ku ambil dompetnya dan jatuhkan dengan cepat setelah mengambil uangnya, buat seperti kecelakaan, kau siap?" Yoongi menyeringai "Ayo"

Mereka pun beraksi, dengan kencang Yoongi mendorong badannya hingga ketiga orang itu focus padanya, dia melingkarkan tangannya di pria itu, mengambil dompetnya, dengan cekatan mengambil uangnya kemudian menjatuhkan dompetnya "Oh! Maaf tuan! Aku tidak sengaja!" dengan cepat tangannya dia bawa kebelakang dan memasukkan nya ke saku belakangnya "Hey! Dasar bocah! Hati-hati-" salah satu pria besar yang berdiri itu berteriak "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa lagipula dia tidak sengaja" pria tua itu berkata membetulkan pakaiannya, Yoongi datang dan wajah nya dibuat sekhawatir mungkin "Ah! Tuan maafkan aku, aku dan adikku sedang bermain-main, aku seharusnya tidak mendorongnya terlalu keras" Yoongi hanya tertunduk "Ayo! Kita pergi, maafkan kami tuan" mereka membungkuk sekali lagi dan berjalan santai agar mereka tidak curiga. Setelah dirasa jauh, Mereka lari dan tertawa "Oh aku tidak tahu bahwa itu akan berhasil" Namjoon tersenyum puas, mengambil beberapa lembar won dari sakunya "Wow, kita bisa makan enak malam ini! Tapi hanya di kedai saja, kita harus menghemat semua ini" Yoongi mengangguk "Sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menyewa tempat, tapi kita bisa tidur di tempat lain." Namjoon mengangguk. Mereka menemukan kedai kecil di pinggir jalan dan memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka dan menyimpan roti yang mereka ambil untuk hari esok.

"Tapi, hyung" Namjoon berujar ketika mereka meninggalkan kedai "Bagaimana jika orang tua itu mencari kita?" mereka sedang berjalan mencari tempat untuk tidur semalam. Yoongi menggendikkan bahu "Kita hadapi, dan aku rasa tidak mungkin mereka akan menemukan kita, jika mereka ingin mencari, seharusnya mereka sudah disini" tepat setelah Yoongi mengakatakan itu, sebuah mobil limousine berwarna hitam berhenti disamping mereka, mereka terhenti sejenak dan melihat mobil itu dengan seksama sebelum pintu mobil depan terbuka, dan dua orang berpakaian hitam persis seperti yang mereka lihat tadi dan Namjoon ketakutan, ternyata benar dia mencari mereka! Sialan! Mereka pun lari, namun belum sempat mereka menjauh, kedua orang tersebut telah menangkap mereka dan membawa mereka kedalam mobil itu.

Mereka meronta namun tidak digubris. Mereka memasukkan Namjoon dan Yoongi kedalam limousine mewah tersebut dan mereka terdiam ketika dihadapan mereka duduk pria tua yang mereka curi uang nya "Ah halo! Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian" Pria tua itu tersenyum "Namaku Bang Si Hyuk, kalian?" Namjoon dan Yoongi saling berpandangan "Ki-Kim Namjoon" "Min Yoongi" dia mengangguk "Kau tahu, kalian sangat hebat, aku bahkan tidak menyadari uangku telah diambil oleh berandalan seperti kalian" Si Hyuk berujar, namun tidak terbesit amarah di ucapannya "Tuan, kami tahu apa yang kami lakukan salah, kami akan mengembalikkan uang yang kami curi, kami akan bekerja untuk anda untuk membayar uang yang sudah kami pakai, tapi tolong jangan laporkan kami ke polisi atau bawa kami ke polisi" Namjoon menunduk, Yoongi menatap Namjoon dan dia mengikutinya

"Aku mohon tuan, jika kau bersikeras membawa kami ke polisi, laporkan saja saya, adikku tidak ada sangkut pautnya disini, akulah yang menyuruhnya" Mendengar itu Namjoon terhenyak "Hyung! Jangan bodoh!-" "Kalian saudara? Tetapi mengapa berbeda marga?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Namjoon terdiam sejenak "Kami bukan saudara kandung tetapi saya sudah menganggap dia sebagai adik saya sendiri" Jawaban Yoongi membuat Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan lekat, mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa hari, tetapi Yoongi sudah rela melakukan ini untuknya? "Tuan, kami mohon-" belum sempat Namjoon menyelesaikan perkataannya, Si Hyuk mengangkat tangannya "Tenanglah, melaporkan kalian ke polisi sama saja dengan melakukan bunuh diri" lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Apakah orang tua kalian tahu kalian berkeliaran di jalan malam-malam?" Namjoon dan Yoongi menggeleng "Kami sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, tuan" Si Hyuk mengangguk "Lalu kalian tinggal dimana?" Mereka melihat satu dengan yang lain "Kami…melarikan diri dari rumah yatim piatu" Si Hyuk mengangguk "Baik, kalau begitu kita membuat kesepakatan" Si Hyuk meraih gelas champagne yang ada dimeja kecil disampingnya, Namjoon melirik dan melihat ada mini fridge di dalam limousine ini, apa semua orang kaya memang selalu ekstra? Si Hyuk meneguk champagne nya "Aku memaafkan kalian jika kalian mau bekerja untukku" Si Hyuk menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi limousine "Kalian tidak perlu memberikan uang itu kembali padaku, ambilah, tetapi kalian harus bekerja untukku." Si Hyuk menaruh kembali gelas itu di meja kecil di sampingnya "Dan ada syarat lain, jangan berkata sepatah katapun pada siapapun tentang hal ini, karena jika kalian membocorkan ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengakhiri kalian" Yang membuat Namjoon begidik bukanlah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi senyuman yang diberikan saat dia mengucapkannya. Namjoon dan Yoongi mengangguk pasrah "Bagus! Oh dan kalian harus dating pukul 8 tepat setiap hari dan jangan terlambat okay?" Mereka mengangguk lagi, dan Si Hyuk tersenyum puas

Ketika mereka tiba di kediaman Si Hyuk, mereka mengerti mengapa mereka tidak boleh berkata apapun, ternyata Si Hyuk adalah seorang leader geng, mereka menjual senjata api. Kebanyakan geng dia tahu menjual obat terlarang, tetapi dia tidak mempertanyakannya. Pekerjaan mereka hanya mengemasi senjata sebelum dikirimkan ke daerah-daerah kekuasaan mereka, pekerjaan yang cukup mudah, tetapi untuk seorang remaja yang belum pernah sama sekali melihat senjata, tentu saja menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan untuknya.

Sudah hampir enam bulan mereka bekerja ditempat itu, mereka diberi tempat tinggal, kehidupan mereka terasa lebih baik disana daripada di rumah yatim piatu. Namjoon belajar banyak mengenai senjata api dan dia mulai mencari-cari masing-masing kerusakan yang dapat dihasilkan dari masing masing type senjata. Dia tengah mengemasi beberapa selongsong peluru dan membawanya ke gudang penyimpanan ketika dia mendengar beberapa orang sedang berbicara "Penjualan kita menurun dan daerah kekuasaan kita semakin sempit" Dia mendengar seseorang dengan suara tidak familiar berujar "Aku tahu, kita sudah mencoba mengambil Busan kembali tetapi clan Choi sangat pintar, mereka sudah menerka gerak kita dan membajak pengiriman kita" itu suara Si Hyuk "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan boss?" Namjoon terhenti sejenak, mendengarkan mereka dari luar "Aku tahu kau diluar, nak" suara Si Hyuk membuat Namjoon sedikit melompat. Perlahan Namjoon mengintip kedalam dan melihat ada dua orang didalam, dia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya sepertinya dia berumur 30-an "Namjoon, kemarilah nak" perlahan Namjoon masuk "Seijin keluarlah, kita akan bicara nanti" Pria yang dipanggil Seijin itu mengangguk "Baik, selamat siang boss" Seijin berdiri dari tempatnya bersila dan keluar melewati Namjoon, melirik dirinya sejenak "Duduklah" Namjoon menurut dan duduk di depan Si Hyuk.

"Saat awal aku melihatmu aku tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda darimu" Si Hyuk memulai, tangannya dia sandarkan di meja "Kau bukan anak berandal sembarangan, dan kau bahkan berhasil mengecohku dengan trik murahan" Si Hyuk mendengus geli dan terkekeh perlahan "Jika saja anakku masih hidup, dia akan seumuran denganmu" Namjoon menatap pria didepannya "Apa yang terjadi pada anak anda?" Si Hyuk menatap nanar meja didepannya "Meninggal didalam kandungan bersama dengan ibunya" Si Hyuk mendesah kemudian berdecak "Mari tinggalkan masa lalu ne? bagaimana menurutmu?".

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya kesamping "Menurut saya?" Si Hyuk mengangguk "Ya, menurutmu, kau sudah mendengar apa yang aku dan Seijin bicarakan kan?" Namjoon menelan ludah dan mengangguk "Lalu, bagaimana?" Namjoon terdiam sebelum dia mulai berbicara "Apakah anda memiliki peta, boss?" Semenjak dia bekerja, Si Hyuk memaksa nya untuk memanggil boss, tuan membuatnya terlalu tua, ujarnya "Ah! Ya, ini" Si Hyuk mengambil peta Korea Selatan yang memang dia tadi gunakan saat berdiskusi dengan Seijin Namjoon membukanya perlahan dan menatap peta itu "Menurut saya, sebaiknya anda relakan Busan, buat clan Choi terkecoh setelah anda melebarkan sayap, akan lebih mudah mengambil Busan. Lebih baik anda mulai bergerak di daerah yang lain, seperti Gwangju." Dia menunjuk ke peta daerah Gwangju "Kemudian ambil rute disini, yang saya dengar daerah sini tidak banyak dilewati orang dan tidak banyak orang tahu. Kemudian, anda mungkin bisa mengganti beberapa shotgun dengan riffle, kita tidak memiliki banyak riffle, juga pistol 0.9mm saya yakin sudah banyak yang menyuplai boss, dan pertimbangkan mengambil Ak-47, serta lebih baik sediakan peredam karena saya yakin banyak orang yang membutuhkan peredam juga" Namjoon mendongak, melihat Si Hyuk yang terdiam melihatnya. Si Hyuk tertawa membuat dahi Namjoon mengerut "Lakukanlah, aku percaya padamu."

Namjoon mendelik mendengar nya "Apa? Tapi boss, saya-" Si Hyuk mengangkat tangannya, menandakan Namjoon untuk berhenti " .padamu." Si Hyuk menekankan kata-katanya "Dan mulai sekarang, kau adalah tangan kananku." Namjoon terperangah, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan "Ba-baik boss." Si Hyuk tersenyum puas "Bagus, pergilah selesaikan kerjamu dan beritahukan ini di pertemuan berikutnya" Namjoon mengangguk, dia berdiri dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Apa? Kau dijadikan tangan kanannya?" Yoongi melihatnya dengan tidak percaya saat Namjoon menceritakannya apa yang baru saja terjadi, Namjoon mengangguk "Aku-aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hyung" Yoongi menepuk pundaknya "Kau tahu bila kita melakukan satu kesalahan, aku yakin kita akan lenyap. Lakukan apa yang dia inginkan kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko Namjoon-ah"

Entah memang dia bernasib sial atau dia pembawa sial atau dia beruntung, keesokan harinya ketika mereka menapakkan kaki, rumah utama clan Bang sudah porak poranda. Tubuh berserakan dimana-mana, bau darah dan asap menjadi satu membuat perut Namjoon dan Yoongi merasa mual "Apa-apa yang terjadi?" Namjoon melihat sekeliling mereka, rumah utama sudah hampir hancur, mata Yoongi terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar "Aku-aku tidak tahu, cari yang lain! Cari mereka yang masih hidup!" Namjoon berteriak, dan Yoongi mengangguk. Namjoon menyusuri seluruh rumah namun dia tidak menemukan satu orangpun yang masih hidup. Dia hampir putus asa dan berlari kegudang "Na-Namjoon" Dia mendengar suara lirih memanggil namanya. Matanya menyapu sekelilingnya mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut, matanya tertuju pada tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai kayu rumah tersebut "Boss!" Namjoon berlari kearahnya dan berlutut.

"Apa-apa yang terjadi?!" Dia bertanya, Namjoon dapat melihat darah mengucur deras dari dalam pakaiannya yang sekarang sudah basah dan penuh dengan darah, dia mendapat 4 luka tembakan, oh apa dia akan hidup? "Clan Choi keparat ternyata telah berhasil menyusup" Nafas Si Hyuk terengah-engah "Mereka menyerang pada keadaan sedang gelap dan tidak banyak orang disini" Si Hyuk terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya "Hanya beberapa anggota berhasil selamat, termasuk kau, nak" tangan Si Hyuk meraih kerah baju Namjoon, membuat kaos putihnya terkena darah, namun dia tidak peduli "Aku ingin-kau yang melanjutkan legasiku. Aku percaya padamu, kuserah-egh- kuserahkan semua ini untukmu, nak." Mata Si Hyuk perlahan menutup, dan tangan yang berada di kerah Namjoon terjatuh disamping tubuh Si Hyuk. Namjoon terdiam, tubuhnya masih berlutut disamping tubuh Si Hyuk yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Namjoon merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya, dia memutar dan melihat Yoongi berdiri dibelakangnya "Ada beberapa yang selamat Namjoon" Yoongi menarik Namjoon berdiri perlahan "Mereka sekarang berada di gudang, satu-satunya area yang utuh." Yoongi diam sejenak "Dan mereka menunggu perintah darimu karena boss memberikan kuasanya ketanganmu" mendengar itu Namjoon mendongak menatap Yoongi "Antar aku kesana" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit keras, dan sekarang leader dari Clan Bang adalah Kim Namjoon, seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun, terdengar konyol, memang. Semua clan diberbagai daerah mentertawakannya, namun ketika mereka bertemu dengannya, tidak ada yang berani untuk menolak tawarannya.

* * *

"Kau melamun lagi, babe" Seokjin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Namjoon dari belakang, Namjoon terhenyak, dia saat ini tengah duduk di kursi menunggu kekasihnya untuk bersiap untuk acara pembukaan club barunya di gangnam "Tidak, sayang. Hanya berfikir" Namjoon mengelak "Kau sudah siap?" Namjoon bertanya, Seokjin melepaskan tangannya dari leher Namjoon kemudian dia berjalan kehadapannya "Tada! Bagaimana?" Seokjin berputar, memperlihatkan pakaiannya, dia mengenakkan baju button down warna putih dengan kerah merah dihiasi manik-manik dan celana kain hitam ketat yang memeluk kaki jenjangnya "Apapun yang kau kenakan terlihat luar biasa, Jin, namun aku lebih senang melihat mu tidak mengenakkan apapun" Seokjin berhenti sejenak, rona merah sudah bertengger di pipinya "Kita sudah melakukannya tadi Namjoon, apa kau belum puas?" Namjoon tertawa, dia berdiri, berjalan kearah Seokjin dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Seokjin "Aku tidak akan pernah puas apabila bersamamu, Seokjin ku, sayang"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya namun pipinya masih merona merah "Ayolah kita berangkat, ini pembukaan club mu dan kau tidak boleh terlambat" Namjoon tertawa, melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir tebal Seokjin sekilas "Ayo berangkat"

Saat mereka tiba diclub, lautan manusia sudah memenuhi luar club tersebut. Apabila melihatnya dari luar club tersebut seperti museum, salahkan Namjoon dan kecintaannya akan seni, bahkan di apartemen mereka terdapat beberapa lukisan mahal yang dia beli dari lelang.

"Selamat malam boss" salah satu anak buat Namjoon yang ditugaskan menjadi bouncer menyapanya, membukakan pintu untuknya sementara masih banyak orang mengantri dibelakangnya "Yejin" Namjoon mengangguk menaruh tangannya dipinggang Seokjin dan memimpin mereka masuk. Didalam banyak orang yang sudah duduk, maupun berdansa mengikuti alunan music yang dimainkan diclub tersebut "Welcome, to the House Of Cards" Namjoon merentangkan tangannya. Dalam daripada club tersebut pun bisa dibilang antic, hanya ada beberapa penerangan saja dan membuat suasana club malam mewah itu lebih mysterius dan terdapat sofa dan kursi yang dominan merah, membuat Seokjin bertanya-tanya apakah ini club untuk vampire? Karena dalamnya persis seperti tempat vampire yang sering dia lihat di film, namun tidak mengurangi keindahan club ini "Wow, impressive" Namjoon mendengus "Tentu, aku ambil andil langsung sayang dalam pembangunan club ini" mereka melewati tubuh-tubuh yang tengah berdansa satu dengan yang lain, Namjoon mendekap Seokjin dekat, dia melihat beberapa orang sedang menatap mereka lekat, mungkin karena warna rambut Seokjin yang mencolok.

Mereka naik ke lantai atas, yang hanya terdapat satu ruang besar, ruang VVIP, dengan dekorasi yang sekali lagi, antik, disana terdapat banyak patung, serta lukisan, sehingga ruangan yang besar itu terlihat penuh. Ketika mereka tiba, mereka sudah disuguhi dengan pemandangan seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan seorang lelaki berambut coklat tengah asik melumat bibir masing-masing disofa yang berada ditengah ruang besar tersebut, meja pendek yang berada didepan sofa sudah terdapat dua gelas alcohol, mereka terdiam, menunggu mereka untuk menyadari akan adanya orang disitu tetapi ternyata tidak, mereka sama sekali tidak terhenti bahkan lelaki yang berambut pirang tersebut menyelusupkan tangannya kedalam kemeja lelaki berambut coklat itu "Ehem" Seokjin mendehem, membuat kedua orang yang tadi tengah bercumbu tersebut melepaskan bibir mereka.

"Hyung! Boss!" Ujar lelaki berambut pirang tersebut dan tersenyum kearahnya dengan senyum khasnya "Maaf, kami sedikit terbawa..uh suasana hehe" Lelaki berambut coklat disampingnya hanya terdiam, warna merah perlahan menjalar hingga lehernya "Taehyung, ingatlah, Jungkook baru saja berumur 20 dan dia masih anak baru jangan kau nodai, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" Namjoon berdecak kesal, Seokjin menatap kekasihnya tersebut dahinya berkerut "Kau bicara seolah-olah umurmu sudah menginjak 40, Joon-ah." Seokjin terkekeh, menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang kosong. Namjoon mengikutinya dan duduk disampingya, Namjoon menarik Seokjin kepangkuannya "Jika memang aku sudah berumur 40, apakah kau akan masih mencintaiku?" Seokjin mengetuk dagunya, wajahnya berpura-pura memikirkan jawabannya "Hhhmmm, tergantung. Jika kau membelikanku barang-barang mahal, mungkin aku aku bisa mempertimbangkannya" Namjoon mendengus "Apakah aku hanya kau anggap sebagai sugar daddy mu saja?" Seokjin tertawa "Mhhm, dan kau adalah sugar daddy tertampan," Seokjin mencium pipi Namjoon "Ewwww kalian sungguh menjijikan" semua kepala tertuju kearah pintu dan mendapati Lelaki berambut orange menatap mereka dengan wajah jijik "Bilang saja jika iri, Hoseok" Namjoon menyeringai, dan Hoseok menggeleng "Oh ya mana Yoongi hyung?" Hoseok duduk disamping Taehyung "Dia bilang dia terlambat, sedang mengurus gudang" Taehyung menjawab dan mendekap Jungkook erat.

"Sayang, ambilkan minum untukku?" Namjoon menatap Seokjin, tangannya meremas pinggang Seokjin dengan lembut, tatapannya memberikan tanda untuk meninggalkan mereka sendiri sebentar, karena Namjoon tidak suka melibatkan Seokjin dalam masalah-masalah yang menyangkut pekerjaan illegal nya, Seokjin hanya mengangguk, dia sudah hafal betul sifat kekasihnya itu "Kau ingin minum apa?" Seokjin bertanya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Namjoon, dan Namjoon menyeringai "Red Headed Slut" Hoseok dan Jungkook tertawa sementara Taehyung mendengus "More like Pink Headed-" "Selesaikan itu dan kau akan ku lempar dari lantai dua ini Kim Taehyung" Seokjin berjalan keluar dan memukul belakang kepala Taehyung membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan "Jujur, aku lebih takut padanya daripada kau, boss" Namjoon hanya tersenyum.

Seokjin turun kearah bar, namun dia tidak menemukan bartender, dia menunggu dan kemudian seorang lelaki kecil, mengenakan seragam bartender, keluar dari belakang, membawa beberapa botol dari belakang dan tidak menatap kostumernya "Ah hallo!, maaf dan selamat datang di House Of Cards, ada-" "Jimin?" bartender itu mendongak, mendengar suara yang familiar, matanya terbelalak "Jin hyung?".

* * *

Hallo! Kyukubi disini, maaf sebelumnya kalo updatenya bakalan random juga makasih untuk semua yang udah setia ngikutin cerita ini dan ngereview cerita ini *nangis haru* and yes, apa yang dipakek Seokjin itu baju yang dia pakek di Blood, Sweat and Tears, dan untuk tempat klubnya, bisa dibayangin sendiri kayak gimana, hehe and please, don't be a silent reader! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima lho!

.

.

.

.

an.2794: Hallo! Thank you, glad you like it ^^

dewiaisyah: Aaaaahh hallo! Makasih udah sering review bikin tambah semangat!

cluekey6800: Karena memang hyosang cucok dijadiin pihak ketiga (?) , saya aja juga jadi sewot nulisnya :'

kim joungwook: Awwwww makasih udah sempetin buat baca! Mereka kan suami istri kudu mesra donk hahahaha

KatYasha: Saya aja yang nulis baper :')

The Beauty Sider:Enggak kok! Enggak ganggu sama sekali, terimakasih untuk saran dan kritik nya! Memang aku sengaja buat cepet karena rencana ga akan bikin banyak chapter, jadi aku selipin flashback, karena takut nanti malah terbengkalai sekali lagi thank you so much! Dan lain kali bakal lebih teliti, semoga chap ini bisa memperbaiki hahahaha

gneiss02 : Halo thank you so much for the review! Dan memang banyak yang ngira kayak gitu tapi eh ternyata hahahaha, semoga nggak ngecewain


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Main pairing: Namjin

Side pairing: Yoonmin, Taekook,

Rate: T-M

Typos is all mine, ketidakjelasan is also mine.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin?" bartender itu mendongak, mendengar suara yang familiar, matanya terbelalak "Jin hyung?" Seokjin menatap seseorang didepannya dengan tidak percaya, dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan rekan gurunya itu disini. Jimin tidak pernah berbicara mengenai kehidupannya, walaupun Jimin mengetahui dia memiliki kekasih seorang pria dan hanya Jimin yang mengetahui itu, dia hanya berbicara mengenai kerjaan, dan bagaimana belakangan ini dia membenci kucingnya, Kuma, namun dia sangat menyayangi kucing itu, dan bahkan Seokjin baru tahu Jimin memelihara seekor kucing "Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seokjin bertanya, dia duduk didepan bar "A-a-aku, tunggu, apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?" Jimin bertanya kembali, menaruh botol-botol yang dia bawa dibawah bar Seokjin mendecak "Aku akan menjawabnya jika kau menjawab pertanyaan ku"

Jimin tidak berani menatap Seokjin sekarang, matanya liar menatap ke kanan kirinya "Uhh, kau tahu makanan kucing sekarang mahal hyung, aku harus mencari tambahan-" "Kau serius Jimin? Kau mengambil kerja malam hanya untuk membeli makanan Kuma?" Seokjin memincingkan matanya, tidak mungkin Jimin rela bekerja keras hanya untuk satu kucing kesayangannya itu. Jimin terdiam, dia tidak menjawab "Hyung-aku-" Jimin menatap mata Seokjin sebelum dia merasakan air mata keluar perlahan dari matanya. Seokjin berdiri dengan sigap, dia berjalan kedalam bar "Hey, hey ada apa?" tangis Jimin pecah seketika saat Seokjin memeluknya "Aku-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana hyung, aku tidak mau mereka-aku takut hyung" Jimin berkata disela tangisannya.

"Ayo kita berbicara di sana saja, hm?" Seokjin menunjuk sofa di pojok ruangan yang sepi, Jimin menggeleng "Tidak hyung, aku harus bekerja-" "Tenanglah Jimin, kau tidak akan dipecat dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, ayolah" saat Seokjin menarik Jimin keluar dia melihat ada seorang bartender lain berambur panjang berwarna hitam keluar melihat mereka kebingungan "Kau, gantikan dia sementara aku ingin meminjamnya" Seokjin memerintahkan kepada bartender itu yang hanya di jawab dengan tatapan bingung.

Seokjin menyeret Jimin duduk disampingnya, Jimin belum berhenti menangis "Nah, katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Jimin berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, ketika tangisnya mulai terhenti, Jimin menghela nafas "Ayahku…memiliki hutang." Jimin memulai berbicara "Ayahku sering berjudi. Dia tidak memperdulikan sama sekali keluarganya, kami sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk membuatnya berhenti namun dia tidak mau mendengarkan, hingga akhirnya ibuku sudah tidak tahan dan meninggalkan aku dengan ayahku saat aku menginjak 20." Seokjin mengangguk, menandakan dia mengerti yang Jimin bicarakan

"Dia sering pulang mabuk dan tidak pernah bekerja, jadi akulah yang harus bekerja keras demi menghidupi ayahku, walaupun pada akhirnya hanya dipakai untuk berjudi" Jimin mendengus kesal "Hingga beberapa minggu yang lalu, keparat itu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu apapun dan aku-dan aku harus kehilangan rumah karena dia menggunakan rumahnya sebagai taruhan dan itupun belum semua terbayar hyung, aku harus membayar semuanya dalam waktu 3 bulan, jika tidak mereka-mereka akan menjual ku sebagai gantinya dan aku tidak mau hyung"

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar "Apa? Lalu kau? Bagaimana denganmu? Sekarang kau tinggal dimana? Demi Tuhan, Jimin mengapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Jimin menggeleng dengan cepat "Aku tidak mau menyusahkan siapapun hyung, aku tidak ingin dikasihani-" Seokjin mendecak kesal "Tapi kau tidak memiliki rumah sama saja kau tidak memiliki apapun Jimin, Jangan bodoh. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dan Na-kekasih ku" Jimin kembali menggeleng "Tidak, aku tidak mau hyung, aku tidak apa-apa lagipula tinggal di tempat pengisian bensin sudah cukup untukku dan aku tidak ingin mengganmu dan kekasihmu dan-dan uang yang kukumpulkan sudah terkumpul cukup hyng-" Mata Seokjin kembali terbelalak "Kau tinggal dimana? Jimin-"

"Apa ada masalah?" Seokjin terperanjat mendengar suara dari samping nya, dia dan Jimin melihat Yoongi, yang baru saja tiba.

"Yoongi! Kau baru saja tiba?" Seokjin tersenyum padanya, Yoongi mengangguk "Ya, aku sedang mengurus barang di gudang. Apa ada masalah? Kulihat kalian seperti bertengkar" Yoongi bertanya kembali, Seokjin seketika menggeleng "Tidak-tidak, oh ya kenalkan, dia adalah temanku, Jimin, Jimin ini Min Yoongi, teman dari..uh..kekasihku" Jimin membelalakkan mata mendengar itu "Ah-ah ya, salam kenal" Jimin membungkuk sopan walaupun dia tengah duduk di sofa "Apa yang terjadi disni jika semuanya baik baik saja?"

Yoongi bertanya, dia masih menatap Jimin lekat "Uh, kami hanya sedang berbicara Yoongi" Yoongi mendengus "Kau tahu aku tidak buta hyung, dia menggunakan seragam bartender disini bukan?" Jimin terlihat panic, dia berdiri "Ah! Iya maafkan aku-kami hanya berbicara sebentar-Jin hyung, kita lanjutkan nanti, aku harus bekerja" "Jimin-" Sebelum Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin sudah melesat kembali ke bar membuat Seokjin mendesah panjang "Ah apa yang harus ku lakukan…"

Seokjin menggumam "Sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" Seokjin melihat kearah Yoongi, dia mendesah "Maafkan aku sudah mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi kau tahu Namjoon juga memberikan kepercayaan kepadaku untuk menjaga mu" Seokjin terkekeh "Ah iya, aku lupa akan itu." Mereka terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba Seokjin menjetikkan jarinya dan menunjuk Yoongi "Yoongi, kau tinggal sendiri kan?" mendengar pertanyaan itu mata Yoongi sedikit terbelalak "Iya? Memang ada apa-" "Ah! Bagus! Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu dan kau tahu aku tidak menerima penolakan"

.

.

.

.

"Halo, Jimin" Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya, rona merah bertengger di pipi Jimin membuat Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya menyeringai, oh dia manis juga, batin Yoongi "Ah-uhmm, halo, Yoongi-ssi apa yang bisa kubuatkan untuk anda?" Yoongi menyenderkan sikunya di bar "Blowjob" pipi Jimin semakin memerah, dia kelihatan panik sekarang "Oh dengan krim diatasnya" oh, tentu saja, Blowjob minuman "Ah, tentu! Akan ku buatkan!" Jimin dengan cekatan mencampur beberapa minuman kedalam shaker, mengocoknya dengan cepat dan menuangkan cairan berwarna coklat muda kedalam shot glass, kemduain menuangkan whipped cream diatasnya "Satu Blowjob, please enjoy, dan apa ada lagi?" Suara Jimin sedikit bergetar namun dia mencoba untuk tenang. Yoongi mengambil gelas itu dan meneguk nya dalam satu tegukan, menjilat krim yang tertinggal di bibirnya "Satu Cosmopolitan dan Red Headed Slut. Jadi Jimin, bagaimana kau mengenal Seokjin?" Yoongi bertanya setelah menyelesaikan minumannya.

Jimin tertawa kecil, dia kembali menuangkan beberapa botol minuman di gelas shaker dan menuangkan minuman berwarna pink di gelas martini dan menaruh payung kecil diatasnya "Jin hyung dan aku adalah teman kerja. Kau….tahu dia adalah guru TK bukan?" Jimin bertanya, tangannya masih sibuk membuat minuman, Yoongi mengangguk"Ya aku tahu, jadi kau juga seorang guru? Lalu kenapa kau disini? Dan terlebih menjadi seorang bartender?" Yoongi melihat tangan Jimin yang cekatan membuat minuman, dia tersadar betapa mungilnya jari-jari itu "Aku..hanya mencari pekerjaan tambahan..dan apabila aku boleh bertanya Yoongi-ssi, bagaimana kau mengenal Seokjin hyung?" Jimin bertanya, Yoongi tersenyum kecil padanya "Seperti yang dia bilang, aku adalah teman kekasihnya dan bukan tempatku untuk mengatakan apapun lebih jauh, lebih baik kau tanya dia sendiri"

Jimin tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya mengangguk dan menyelesaikan pesanan minumannya "Satu cosmopolitan dan satu red headed slut, silahkan!" Jimin menaruh dua minuman itu di nampan, menyodorkannya pada Yoongi "Apa kau membawa ponselmu?" Jimin terdiam dengan senyuman yang bertengger di bibirnya "Eh?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya kesamping "Ponselmu, apa kau membawanya" Jimin dibuat bingung, dia mengangguk perlahan, dia memang membawa ponselnya di sakunya sekarang "Iya-" "Bagus, boleh aku pinjam?"

Jimin semakin bingung, dia merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan ponselnya pada Yoongi "Yoongi-ssi-" Yoongi mengambil ponsel Jimin, membukanya sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu dalam ponselnya, kemudian dia mendengar ada suara ringtone berasal dari Yoongi, Mata Jimin terbelalak, apa Yoongi baru saja menuliskan nomor handphonenya? Yoongi mengedipkan matanya pada Jimin sebelum memberikan ponselnya kembali "Akan kuhubungi kau nanti, Jimin" Yoongi mebawa nampan berisi minuman itu, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

* * *

Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Namjoon saat dia tiba, Dahi Namjoon mengkerut ketika dia kembali dengan tangan hampa "Aku kira tadi aku memintamu mengambilkan minum?" lengan Namjoon dengan reflex melingkar dipinggang Seokjin, Seokjin bergeser mendekat dan menyenderkan bahunya di dada Namjoon "Yoongi yang akan membawakannya, dia yang memesannya" Namjoon melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung "Yoongi?" Seokjin mengangguk "Mhhm, aku bertemu dengannya dibawah"

Taehyung dan Jungkook berada diposisi yang sama dengan mereka dengan jemari Jungkook yang sibuk memainkan kancing Taehyung "Kenapa Yoongi hyung yang membawanya?" Taehyung bertanya, dia membenamkan jemarinya di rambut gelap milik Jungkook "Aku sedang meminta tolong padanya untuk melakukan sesuatu, apakah boleh, sayang?"Seokjin memainkan jemari Namjoon yang ada dipinggangnya, Namjoon tentunya hanya mengangguk tanpa menanyakan apapun. Hoseok mendengus geli, menegak minuman digelas yang berada di tangannya "Tentu saja, bahkan aku yakin Namjoon pun tidak akan segan membunuh seseorang jika kau minta" "Benarkah? Namjoon, kalau begitu bunuh Hoseok untukku?"Seokjin berkata dengan nada merajuk pada Namjoon membuat Hoseok tesedak minumannya "Yah! Apa maksudmu hyung!" hal itu mengundang tawa dari ke lima orang diruangan itu "Aku hanya bercanda, Hoseok, lagipula aku yakin Namjoon tidak akan rela kehilangan sniper terbaiknya."

"Apa aku ketinggalan banyak hal?" suara dari pintu masuk membuat kelima pasang mata menuju pada lelaki yang tengah bediri membawa nampan berisi minuman. Jungkook yang pertama tertawa karena tidak biasa dia melihat seniornya seperti ini "Ambilah foto akan tahan lebih lama dari pada hanya melihat" Yoongi menggeram, Yoongi menaruh nampan tersebut di meja yang berada ditengah ruangan itu dan menghempaskan dirinya disamping Hoseok "Dan kau berhutang banyak padaku Seokjin" Dahi Namjoon mengkerut mendengar itu, dia melihat kearah Seokjin, mengharapkan jawaban dari kekasihnya "Akan kujelaskan nanti" hanya yang itu yang dia berikan.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul dua malam, Jimin mendesah, dia hanya dapat tidur empat jam sebelum dia bersiap untuk mengajar. Untung saja di Seoul terdapat tempat tempat pengisian bensin 24 jam yang bisa dia tinggali sementara hingga dia cukup untuk menyewa tempat. Jimin keluar dari pintu belakang khusus staff, melambaikan tangan pada Jeonghan, temannya sebelum keluar, karena pukul dua sudah tidak ada bus, biasanya Jimin akan memanggil taksi untuk ke tempat pengisian bensin yang dia tinggali sementara, membuatnya harus merelakan beberapa ribu won. Dia berkali-kali menolak permintaan Seokjin untuk tinggal bersamanya dan kekasihnya, dia tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain, dan Seokjin sudah cukup baik padanya dengan selalu membantunya melakukan pekerjaan di sekolah dan bahkan mengcover dirinya saat dia jatuh sakit. Saat dia tengah berjalan dia melihat ada mobil mercy hitam legam terparkir disamping club. Dia terdiam, club sudah tutup dan hampir semua orang sudah pulang, apakah mobil itu milik owner dari club ini?.

Jimin tidak menggubris, dia berjalan menuju jalan besar untuk mencari taksi tetapi dia terkejut saat mobil itu menyala membuat nya terperanjat. Seketika Jimin ingin lari menjauh dari mobil tersebut namun kakinya terpaku ditempat dia berdiri. Mobil itu berjalan disampingnya, ketika mobil itu berhenti tepat disamping nya kaca jendela perlahan terbuka "Hey, butuh tumpangan? Tidak pantas seseorang secantik dirimu berjalan sendirian malam-malam seperti ini" Jimin memincingkan matanya, jalan yang gelap membuatnya tidak dapat melihat seseorang didalam mobil itu dengan baik. dia perlahan berjalan kearah mobil dan- "Yoongi-ssi? Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Aku pikir anda sudah kembali?" Lelaki dimobil itu-Yoongi, tersenyum "Aku menunggu club tutup aku menunggumu, masuklah" Jimin terlihat ragu "Masuklah, Jimin" Nada itu sontak membuat Jimin bergerak masuk kedalam mobil.

Mereka diam, tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun didalam mobil tersebut. Tangan Jimin tak berhentinya memainkan seatbelt, dia gugup. Baru saja Jimin berkenalan dengan teman Seokjin ini dan sekarang dia diantar pulang olehnya? Tunggu, apa dia bahkan tahu dimana Jimin tinggal? "Uhm..Yoongi-ssi?" Yoongi tidak melepaskan matanya dari jalan, dia terus menyetir sambil menjawab "Hm" "Apa kau tahu dimana aku tinggal?" Yoongi mendengus "Kau tinggal di tempat pengisian bensin bukan?" Jimin mengangguk

"I-Iya, Jin hyung memberitahumu?" Yoongi mengangguk "Ya, dan dia juga memintaku agar kau tinggal bersamaku sementara waktu" Jimin mengangguk mengerti "Oohh….eh! apa?! Apa maksud anda Yoongi-ssi?" Jimin sekarang tersadar akan apa yang dibicarakan lelaki bersambut hitam disampingnya, membuat lelaki itu tertawa "Tentu saja maksudnya kau akan tinggal sementara denganku hingga masalahmu beres, Seokjin tidak memberitahu apa masalahmu, dia ingin kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. hanya itu yang dia katakan" Jimin mulai panik, seharusnya dia tahu, dia lebih baik diam saja "Ta-tapi Yoongi-ssi" Mobil Yoongi tiba-tiba berhenti di lampu merah, Yoongi Memiringkan tubuhnya supaya dia bisa menatap Jimin

"Dengar, kau tahu bagaimana Seokjin, dia keras kepala, jadi ikutilah saja dan jika dia tahu kau masih tidur disana, kekasihnya akan membunuhku" Jimin merasakan tubuhnya semakin lelah, dia tidak berkata apapun lagi, mungkin lebih baik untuknya untuk menerima nasibnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat, matanya terbelalak. Saat lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau, dia mengguncang tubuh Yoongi "Yoongi-ssi aku harus ke pengisian bensin, barang-barangku masih ada disana aku harus mengambilnya" Yoongi melambaikan tangannya "Besok pagi saja, kau bisa meminjam pakaianku" Tangan Jimin di lengan Yoongi mengencang "Tidak, aku mohon kita harus kesana atau aku akan keluar dari mobil ini aku tidak peduli jika mobil ini masih berjalan"

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya, dia menyeringai. _Feisty, I like it_.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menunggu didalam mobilnya, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobil tidak sabar. Mereka sekarang berada di tempat pengisian bensin, tempati dimana Jimin tinggal sementara. Dia mendesah lega ketika melihat Jimin keluar dia membawa tas dan seonggok kain di tangannya. Ketika Jimin masuk Yoongi mendecak kesal "Kenapa lama sekali?" Jimin menaruh barang nya di kursi belakang, tetapi dia membiarkan kain tersebut berada di pangkuannya "Ah maaf, aku harus membereskan barang-barangku.." Jimin mencicit kecil.

"Yasudah, ini sudah sangat larut dan aku mengantuk-" Yoongi berhenti sejenak ketika dia mendengar suara, dan suara itu..mirip seperti suara kucing mengeong "Kau mendengar sesuatu? Tanya Yoongi, dia melihat Jimin menegang "Ah-iya aku lupa-" Suara itu terdengar kembali, Yoongi melihat kain yang berada di pangkuan Jimin bergerak, dan apapun yang berada di dalam situ mencoba untuk melepaskan diri "Jimin, kau membawa kucing?" seperti dipanggil, benda bergerak didalam kain itu keluar, menunjukkan kucing yang berumur 1 tahun, warnanya hitam, namun di mulutnya terdapat bercak putih "Eh-iya, ini..Kuma, aku menemukannya dijalan hampir mati kedinginan, dia bernasip sama sepertiku aku tidak tega meninggalkkannya sendirian diluar sana..aku merawatnya semenjak tinggal di tempat pengisian bensin itu" Yoongi kembali mengambil nafas panjang, Seokjin sangat-sangat berhutang banyak padanya.

* * *

Jeng jenggggg akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama hahaha, maafin Kyu yang lama update soalnya baru mengalami sedikit writers block, ini aja sampek ganti-ganti T.T dan makasih banget buat kalian semua yang udah review! Love you guys muach! Dan semoga belum bosen yah hahaha and as always don't forget to review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima!

Mrs.J : Pasti! Hahaha, ga kuku liat mak jin waktu di BS&T T.T

Marblehazel: Thank you! Semoga ga bosen ya hahahaha *ikutan terkapar di kasur mak jin dan bapak joon*

Tipo: Saya nggak tega misahin mami sama papih :') hahahaha

cluekey6800: Haaaaiiiiiiii all of your reviews made my days! hahahahahaha xDD thank you! Entah kenapa yang berada dipikiran saya om Si hyuk :') maap ya om, saya ga maksud kok hahahahahahahaha

gneiss02: No problem! Dan anda benar! Teng teng! Hahahahaha, wah boleh juga tuh, bisa ditampung :p

dewiaisyah: *Makin semangat* Namjoon mah ngakunya innocent tapi dia mesumnya *lirik Namjoon sambil mainin lagu trouble*

hanashiro kim: Setelah itu update nya slow :') maafkeunnn hahahah, iya ih saya aja juga pengen mungut, sini sama tante (?) thank you! I'll try my best :D

ORUL2: Halo! Makasih udah sempetin baca! Emang belum sih, karena Jin nya memang belum mau dan terjadilah hal tersebut membuat Jin terbuka matanya atas perilaku Hyosang dannn udah terjawab yaaa di chap ini hehehehe, walaupun masih permulaan, ibarat kalo bendera baru seperempat (?) once again thank you so much! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Main pairing: Namjin

Side pairing: Yoonmin, Taekook,

Rate: T-M

Typos is all mine, ketidakjelasan is also mine.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di apartemen milik Yoongi, apartemen Yoongi memang tidak seluas milik Namjoon, karena dia lebih suka hal yang minimalis, Mulut Jimin terbuka sedikit saat dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia pernah melihat apartemen seperti ini hanya di gambar iklan saja "Taruh barang mu di kamar tamu, kau bisa membersihkan diri dan beristirahatlah, juga jauhkan kucing mu itu dari sofa, mengerti?" Mendengar itu Jimin mengangguk "Aku-aku mengerti, aku akan membawa Kuma ke kamar." Jimin berlari kecil menuju kamar tamu yang dimaksud Yoongi menutup nya dengan perlahan sebelum terduduk di lantai memeluk Kuma "Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

"Kau melakukan apa?" Tanya Namjoon sesaat setelah mereka memasuki ruang tamu "Aku meminta Yoongi untuk menampung Jimin sementara, bukankah sudah kukatakan 3 kali?" Seokjin berdecak kesa, melempar dress jacket nya ke sofa. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan menghela nafas "Mereka mengancamnya untuk menjual dirinya ke orang lain, bukankah itu gila Namjoon? I mean, itu berlebihan menurut ku" Namjoon mengendikkan bahunya "Entahlah, mungkin dia memang lumayan-" Belum selesai Namjoon berbicara, Seokjin menatapnya "Apa?-dia lumayan apa?"

Namjoon hanya menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal "Ah, sayang, maksud ku jika dia lumayan menjual-" "Okay, stop. Lebih baik kau tidak berbicara, aku ingin tidur" Seokjin berdiri dari sofa, Namjoon mengikuti, belum sempat Namjoon masuk, pintu sudah ditutup terlebih dahulu oleh Seokjin "Eh-sayang? Jinseok?" Namjoon mencoba membuka pintu namun pintunya sudah terkunci "Mala mini kau tidur di sofa!" Mata Namjoon terbelalak, dia mengetuk pintunya "Sayang eyy, jangan begitu, aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana Park Jimin!" Namjoon masih berusaha mencoba membuka pintu "Jinseok ayolah biarkan aku masuk" "Tidak! Tidur sana disofa!"

"Namjoon menghela nafas panjang "Dammit!" apa boleh buat, mala mini mau tidak mau dia tidur disofa, sulit membujuk Seokjin yang sedang marah seperti ini. Namjoon dengan lesu berjalan menuju sofa, dia bahkan belum berganti pakaian. Dia merebahkan diri diatas sofa, menutup matanya dengan lengannya, mungkin besok pagi dia bisa meminta maaf pada Seokjin.

.

.

.

Seokjin terbangun, tidak biasanya dia terbangun semalam ini, Seokjin menatap nanar lampu tidur di meja nakas, entah mengapa kasurnya serasa sepi tanpa Namjoon, selain itu dia merasa haus. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya berharap Namjoon tertidur pulas sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kekasihnya itu jika sudah tidur kebakaran pun mungkin dia tidak akan bangun. Seokjin berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, ruangan sudah gelap karena semua lampu sudah dimatikan, dia membuka kulkas berharap ada sesuatu yang dingin yang bisa dia minum "Haus?" Seokjin tersentak kaget mendengar suara bass kekasihnya di telinga nya "Namjoon! kau menganggetkan ku saja" Seokjin menaruh tangannya di dadanya, terkejut.

Namjoon terkekeh "Maaf, oh, kau memakai piyama milikku?" Seokjin melihat pakainnya, dan benar dia memakai piyama sutra milik Namjoon yang berwarna mauve, dia tidak berpikir saat megambil nya "Itu-itu hanya kebetulan saja!" Jawab Seokjin, pipinya merona dan merasa malu seperti dipergoki sedang mencuri. Namjoon menyeringai "Benarkah?" Seokjin hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sekarang merona merah.

Namjoon terkekeh kecil, dia menangkup wajah "Hey, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu dan kau benar, itu sedikit berlebihan." Seokjin menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Namjoon "Maafkan aku juga, aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu..aku hanya kasihan pada Jimin." Namjoon tersenyum padanya "Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja, okay?" Seokjin mengangguk, Seokjin menarik baju Namjoon sehingga ia mendekat dan mulai mencium bibir nya, hanya butuh kurang dari satu menit untuk ciuman itu berubah menjadi liar "Nam-Namjoon, stop- Aku harus-ah!" Seokjin mendengking saat Namjoon meremas bokongnya "Aku tidak peduli, I need you so bad right now babe" Namjoon menggeram rendah di telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin mengerang "bed-bedroom" tanpa aba-aba, Namjoon mengangkat Seokjin dan Seokjin dengan cekatan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seokjin dan kakinya dipinggang Namjoon. Namjoon membawa mereka ke kamar, dia melempar tubuh Seokjin ke kasur sebelum dia mengikutinya, merangkak dan menatap Seokjin seperti predator yang mendapat mangsanya. Seokjin menelan ludahnya melihat Namjoon yang perlahan membuka pakainnya dan membuang bajunya entah kemana, Ia memposisikan dirinya di tengah kaki Seokjin sebelum mendorong nya kekasur dan meraup bibir tebal itu, tangannya bergerak kebawah perlahan melucuti celana Seokjin membuat lelaki cantik itu membuat suara terkejut di sela ciuman mereka.

Seokjin bergerak untuk melepaskan piyama Namjoon, namun ditahan " _No, leave it on. It looks good on you"_ Namjoon berujar di bibirnya "Oh, dan malam ini, aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung sayang" mendengar itu membuat mata Seokjin terbelalak, dia berharap semoga dia bisa berjalan besok.

"Nam-namjoon" Seokjin mengerang, mengucapkan nama kekasihnya saat jemari panjang kekasih nya itu sudah menggoda lubangnya dan dia merasakan jarinya sudah basah, sejak kapan dia mengambil lube? "Hhm?"hanya itu jawaban dari Namjoon sebelum melesakkan satu jemari nya masuk "Ah!-fuck Joon!" Seokjin mendengking terkejut, namun teriakannya berubah menjadi desahan saat Namjoon mulai menggerakkan jarinya dan dengan sekali mencoba dia sudah dapat menemukan sweet spot kekasih nya itu "Yesss! Right there!" Namjoon menyeringai mendengarnya, dia tanpa ampun menyentuh sweet spot kekasih nya itu membuat kekasihnya menggelinjang tidak karuan dibawahnya, dia memasukkan satu jari lagi membuat gerakan menggunting untuk membuka akses untuk yag lebih besar dari jemari nya (Winkuwinku~)

"Namjoon, Namjoon" Seokjin tidak berhenti-berhentinya memanggil nama Namjoon, peluh sudah membasahi pakaiannya. Merasa iba, Namjoon pun mengeluarkan jarinya, membuat Seokjin merasakan kekosongan. Namjoon mengambil lube disamping bantal yang sudah dia keluarkan dari tadi, dan menuangkannya ditangannya sebelum melumasi miliknya "Are your ready babe?" Seokjin mengangguk antusias membuat Namjoon terkekeh.

Dengan perlahan Namjoon memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Seokjin "Ahh-ahhn" Seokjin mengerang, sprei kasur mereka hampir terlepas karena Seokjin menariknya terlalu kuat, Namjoon menggeram, berada didalam kekasihnya setelah sekian lama membuat kepalanya pening akibat kenikmatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak memberikkan waktu untuk Seokjin untuk bernafas, dia langsung menggerakkan pinggangnya membuat miliknya masuk lebih dalam, mengenai sweet spot Seokjin dengan sekali hentakan "Ah! Namjoon!" Namjoon melebarkan kaki Seokjin agar dia lebih leluasa bergerak memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya.

"Ah-damn, you're so-tight" Namjoon dengan liar menggerakkan pinggangnya membuat kasur dibawah mereka berdenyit dan menghantam tembok berkali-kali mengeluarkan dentuman keras. Seokjin menggerakkan kepalanya menggeleng merasakan kenimaktan yang terlalu intens ini membuat pikirannya kabur. Dia sudah tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mengucapkan nama Namjoon dan mencengkram erat sprei dibawahnya, dia dapat merasakan milik Namjoon yang semakin membesar "Ah-ah-ah! Aku-sudah-ah! Aku sudah-aku ingin-ungh!" Ucapan Seokjin kacau balau, namun Namjoon mengerti apa maksud kekasihnya itu "Sebentar-bersama sayang" Seokjin pun hanya mematuhi, mencoba menahan orgasme nya, namun saat Namjoon sekali lagi mengenai sweetspot nya, dia tidak bisa membendungnya lagi, Seokjin datang, dengan kencang, tubuhnya hampir kejang.

Tanpa dia sadari lubangnya mengetat memijat milik Namjoon dan membuat kekasih nya yang lebih muda itu mendesah " _Damn, baby, I wanted to be mad, but that is so hot.."_ Namjoon berujar, ia memelankan gerakannya, menikmati pemandangan dibawahnya: Seokjin, dengan peluh diseluruh tubuhnya, piyama miliknya menjadi basah, sedikit cairannya mengenai piyama itu, rambut pink nya yang sudah tidak beraturan, pipinya berwarna pink merona, bibirnya setengah terbuka dan matanya sayu.

Tanpa disadari Namjoon menggerakkan pinggangnnya lagi dengan cepat, mengejar orgasme nya. Seokjin yang oversensitive kembali mendesah, ia dapat merasakan air mata sudah mulai tumpah dipipi nya "Ah-Nam-Namjoon-" ucapannya mulai tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya tersentak setiap kali Namjoon menggerakkan pinggangnya. Namjoon dapat merasakan dia akan mencapai puncaknya, Namjoon menurunkan badannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Seokjin "Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Seokjin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Namjoon "Aku-aku-juga ah! Mencintaimu" dan Namjoon pun menyusul.

.

.

.

.

Mereka terlentang diatas ranjang. Nafas mereka masih tersengal-sengal, namun Seokjin sekarang benar-benar telanjang, karena dia merasa rishi memakai piyama yang basah karena keringat. Seokjin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Namjoon, sementara Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Seokjin. Namjoon dapat merasakan Seokjin yang mulai tertidur, mungkin dia sudah kelelahan 'meladeni' kekasihnya hingga 2 kali berturut-turut tanpa jeda. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, membalik badannya menghadap Seokjin dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya, dua insan itu pun terlelap, tanpa menyadari dad sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

Hallo! Kyukubi here! Apa kabar semua?! kangen gak sama kyu? Eh? Enggak ya *nangis Bombay* maaf banget udah nelatarin fic ini selama sebulan lebih karena kyu baru aja selesai tugas Negara (Re: KKN) selama sebulan setengah dan aku ga berani bawa laptop jadinya yaa fic ini dihiatuskan, dan sebagai permintaan maaf here's a little ena ena hahaha, maafin juga kalo agak kurang hot, mungkin di chapter depan bisa diperbaiki, walaupun juga kyu ga bakal janji akan rutin update sih

Sekali lagi maafkan kyu karena udah nelantarin fic ini dan buat kalian yang masih setia menunggu dan membaca, thank you so much! And as always don't forget to review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima!


End file.
